Just Logan and His Bongos
by Lovin' Big Time Rush
Summary: Ever wonder what really happened to Logan when he went all hippie and started playing the bongos? Well here's the story. Inferred "Just" LoganXOC, could be considered a Kogan. T for mentions of drug use.


**A/N: Here's a short story. I wrote it for something else, but I decided I might as well share it on fanfiction as well. :) I hope you like it, and I worked hard on it…kind of lol. So the "…" between words is like when hippies pause for effect when they talk. This is supposed to be a little weird, like hippie weird. So the song used, I've never heard it. It sort of fits, sort of doesn't. I don't even remember who wrote it, just know that I DIDN'T! This is sort of a Kogan fic and the reason it is rated T is for drug use at the bottom. I hope you guys enjoy! (Kind of follows Big Time Fever)**

_**Just Logan and His Bongos**_

Logan closed his eyes as he repeatedly beat on his bongos. He hummed random notes and swayed in the breeze.

"James stop doing that!" he heard someone call. He then felt wind swoosh past his face assuming that it was James running from whoever had called after him.

"Let James be James." Logan sang softly as he tapped on his bongos. "Yeah. Let James be James!" he smiled singing louder and louder and beating on his bongos harder and harder.

"Such...powerful words. Too true." a voice drifted into Logan's ear. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at the spot the voice had come from. He found a lanky girl with long brown hair and a leather headband around her forehead sitting next to him. Her shirt was long and it had various peace signs on it. Logan nodded at her as he continued singing and playing. "I'm Kate...but call me Sunshine-Rain. It's...ironic because even in the sunshine...it can still rain." the girl whispered smiling at something in the distance.

"Deep." Logan whispered back letting this new revelation sink into his mind, but more importantly into his soul. "I'm...Logan. Just Logan." Logan banged on his bongos for emphasis.

"Well hello, Just Logan." Sunshine-Rain greeted. She reached out and pressed two fingers against Logan forehead. He closed his eyes, allowing her to read his aura. "Wow...you're so in tune." she exclaimed removing her fingers. He gave her a small smile before adjusting his sunglasses that had slipped over his nose.

"Don't worry, everything will work out." he started to sing. Sunshine-Rain suddenly leaned back as if someone pushed her.

"Woah! I just... Did you feel that? It just hit me. Everything will work out!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"I told you." Logan smiled. Sunshine-Rain drummed on her thighs as she began singing with Logan and his bongos.

* * *

><p>"What in the..." Logan looked up to see Kendall towering over him. Logan just ignored the blonde and continued to sing with Sunshine-Rain. "You're just encouraging him!" Kendall accused pointing at the girl. Sunshine-Rain seemed unfazed by Kendall's accusation, and instead suddenly stood up and pressed her fingers to his forehead. He gave her a disgusted look before swatting her hand away.<p>

"Your aura...it's so...purple." Sunshine-Rain told him. She stared off into the distance as if she was trying to see something that wasn't there.

"Wow Kendall...you need to relax..." Logan advised pulling Kendall onto the ground next to him. "Relax, relax, relax..." Logan sang over and over tapping on the bongos. Kendall slapped his forehead and groaned.

"Stop singing!" he begged. Logan just ignored him though and continued his chorus of "relax". Kendall rubbed his temples. He just wanted his old Logie back, not this hippie weirdo who always sings and "plays" on his bongos. "It was nice to meet you..." Kendall's voice trailed off as he realized he never learned the girls name. He cleared his throat. He just wanted to leave, he already had a plan forming in his mind. He couldn't wait to put it into action.

"Namaste." Sunshine-Rain smiled. Kendall just smiled before awkwardly walking away.

* * *

><p>"Just Logan, I must leave now. My Journey...is taking me...elsewhere." Sunshine-Rain informed Logan several hours later. A small frown etched its self onto his face. It had been nice to have a friend around who saw the world in the same light he did.<p>

"Have peace on your Journey, Sunshine-Rain." he told her. She gave him a small smile before leaving him alone with his bongos. He sighed before he starting to sing "Don't worry, everything will work out" again.

* * *

><p>After making Tyler ask Logan for math help (which turned out terribly), Kendall had no idea what to do. If math couldn't bring the old Logan back, then he didn't know what could. He sighed as paced the apartment. Music from a radio drifted into the apartment.<p>

"That's it!" Kendall exclaimed grabbing his guitar and rushing toward the Palm Woods Park. Logan was right were he had been for the past...well no one really knew how long he had been out there. Kendall took a seat in front of his smart friend and laid the guitar in his lap. The blonde proceeded to pull the bongos out of Logan's grasp.

"Hey!" He exclaimed reaching for his instrument. Kendall just shook his head and flung the annoying thing as far as he could. "Kendall! Why would you..." Logan started to yell but he quickly changed his tone, "Don't worry, everything will work out." Kendall rolled his eyes and began strumming his guitar.

"Come back, come back to me I'll be waiting here patiently. Come back, come back to me I'll be waiting here patiently. I've been walking a thin, white line between love and hate. I could use a little company, a little kindness can go a long way. Weeks turn into months, months turn into years. Reaching the same conclusions, gathering up the fear. Come back, come back to me I'll be waiting here patiently." Kendall finished his song. He slowly looked up, afraid to see what he might find.

"Kendall!" Logan exclaimed throwing himself at the blonde. Kendall laughed hugging Logan closely to him. "Let's go home." Kendall suggested. Logan nodded in agreement and followed him back to 2J. Once they arrived Logan's stomach growled.

"When's the last time you ate?" Kendall asked.

"I don't even know." Logan laughed. Kendall chuckled as Logan hurried off to the kitchen. Kendall, Carlos, and James watched as Logan all but inhaled three bags of chips and a box of Oreo's. They laughed when Logan frowned after finishing all the food he grabbed.

"As funny as this is, we are never letting Logan smoke weed ever again." Kendall told them. James and Carlos quickly nodded in agreement.


End file.
